This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices having structured fabric.
Electronic devices can be formed from fabric or can have portions that are formed from or covered with fabric. The fabric-based electronic device may be worn or held by a user. In some situations, the fabric may be used to hold an electronic device against a user's wrist, arm, or other part of the body. In other situations, a fabric can form a housing component, case, or protective cover for an electronic device.
Because of its softness and lack of rigidity, fabric is typically regarded as unsuitable for use as a structural component in an electronic device. Rigid structures such as meshes and protective cases are typically formed using metal or plastic. Plastic cases and metal meshes may be satisfactory in certain situations, but some users may desire a different look and feel.
It would be desirable to be able to address these concerns by providing improved techniques for incorporating structure and rigidity into fabric for an electronic device.